A Wise Proposal
by Menshi
Summary: How did a wise guy like Natsume propose to the girl he loves? Read to find out. NxM. R&R.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I don't know where the idea of this fic came from… oh yeah, wait… I think I know. Yeah, it's from a text message I received a year ago. Haha, it took me no more than half an hour to write this… I'm so proud of myself. Haha, I wish I can write my other stories in half an hour too. Anyways, I hope you like this one. Mikan and Natsume are 17.

**DISCAIMER: **I do not own Gakuen Alice.

_**A Wise Proposal**_

_**by: **__Masshou no Tenshi  
_

_

* * *

  
_

A certain hazel-eyed brunette hugged herself tightly as another cold wind caressed her skin.

"Grr… what the hell are we doing here?" the freezing and fuming lass spat out angrily to the guy in front of her.

"Hn."

"If I catch a cold because of this, I swear to God, I'll make you suffer, you red-eyed moron!"

"Idiot." The raven-haired lad muttered under his breath, ignoring her insult as he continued paddling the boat.

"What did you say, you moron!" the brunette attempted to stand up to strangle the lad but then fell on her butt when the boat started rocking sidewards.

"Stupid idiot." The lad said nonchalantly.

Her ears twitched at this as a vein popped on her temple. "Dare say that again." She uttered threateningly, clenching her fist to prevent herself from exploding.

"Stupid idiot." The lad repeated monotonously as he stopped paddling, letting the boat stop at the middle of the Northern Lake.

It would've been romantic if it weren't freezing cold and if the guy in front of her weren't being a stupid moron. "Grr… don't call me stupid idiot, you moron! Just who do you think in their right minds would go boating at midnight when it's freezing cold!?" the mad brunette shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Why did you come with me then? That means you're a stupid idiot too." He replied in a matter-of-fact voice.

The brunette only crossed her arms and glared at him.

"……"

"…..."

"……."

"……."

After a few minutes of glaring at each other, the brunette finally conceded. She took a deep breath. "I want to go back. _Now._" She shut her eyes and turned her head to the right, her arms crossed over her chest.

"I'm leaving." He said out of nowhere.

She opened her eyes and turned to him automatically. _What?_

"I'm leaving for France tomorrow." He said softly, answering her silent question as he stared straight into her eyes.

"W-What?"

"The academy wants me to." There was a long pause before he continued. "I don't know when I'll come back."

She felt her lips trembling, her eyes watering and her heart pounding. Did she hear that right? She clenched her fist and gathered all her will power not to cry. "So?" she uttered arrogantly, glaring hard at him. She didn't want him to see her crying for him. Why would she when they're not even a couple.

"Promise me you'll wait for me."

Her eyes widened. Okay, has the world gone mad?

"What?"

"Mikan… marry me, promise me you'll wait for me." The lad stood up and walked towards the girl, all the while balancing himself on the boat. When he reached the lass, he kneeled in front of her, one foot propped up. He slipped a hand in his pocket and pulled out a small red box. "Mikan…" he paused to take a deep breath. "Will you marry me?" he asked softly, opening the box in front of her to reveal a golden ring with a ruby stone in the middle.

To say that she was shocked was an understatement. Her eyes almost fell from their sockets when she saw the ring. She was dumbfounded. She couldn't believe he was proposing to her, they weren't even a couple. Why would he propose to her? Wait, he's proposing to her right? It took several seconds for that information to sink in. She wanted to throw herself onto him and kiss him passionately but the thought of him leaving her stopped her from doing those things. She was afraid he wouldn't come back. She closed her eyes shut and turned away from him again. She took a deep breath and said, "What if I don't want to?" it would've looked convincing if tears weren't welling up on her eyes and her lower lip not trembling.

The raven-haired lad raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"What if I have someone else already?"

"….."

"What if I don't love you?"

He furrowed his brows and glared at her. "Then leave the boat." He said bitterly.

Her eyes snapped open. "What?"

"Marry me or leave the boat."

"……"

Seeing as the brunette still hadn't recovered from the shock, he continued, "It's either you marry me or you leave the boat, polka."

Her hazel eyes widened more. "Eh?"

"……."

"……."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Oh yeah Natsume, so much for trying to be romantic. Okay, so they were in the middle of a lake and Natsume wants her to leave the boat if she won't accept his proposal. Haha! Do you want a continuation? No? Hmm… okay…

Haha… just kidding, here it is….

* * *

She smiled as she remembered how her husband proposed to her 7 years ago. _Stupid idiot. _It was a good thing that the academy finally released her red-eyed moron a year ago or else she would've gone crazy waiting for him. She rested her hand on the windowsill as she stared at the ring on her other hand. Just then, a pair of strong arms hugged her from the back. She tilted her head to the side to let his chin rest at the crook of her neck.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her softly, his hands caressing her already big belly.

She leaned her back to him. "Hmm… nothing, I just thought our baby wants to see the view outside." She replied in a sweet tone placing her hands on top of his.

"Natsume…"

"Hm?"

"I think I want to ride a boat..."

**-END-**

**A/N: LOL. I kinda revised it but if there are still errors here, kindly tell me~~**

**so here are the wonderful reviewers:**

_Moonlightnin, fitha, animelover-massyct-san, Bunny-chan, YesThatsme, sora skyller, sora skyller, Pekopon Invader, kawaiineko139, MarshTheMallow, io sono mi-cchi_

thanks to all of you who read, reviewed and favoritized this fic~~


End file.
